Durstan Frosthearth
Durstan Frosthearth is a powerful archmage of the Kirin Tor and member of the Frosthearth Clan. Durstan specializes in the Schools of Transmutation and Conjuration. Durstan's Past Youth Durstan was born at Dun Valgar, a century after the War of the Three Hammers. Durstan is the second son, of Bran and Freya Frosthearth, having an older brother, Karstan. Durstan and Karstan grew up together, playing around Dun Valgar and along the shore of Loch Modan. Karstan showed promise as a mighty warrior, whereas Durstan clearly had a talent for arcane magic. His family were apart of their own Dwarven clan, the Frosthearth Clan. They were among the Hill Dwarf clans within Loch Modan, giving them access to enough wealth to send Durstan to the Magocracy of Dalaran, so that he could study to become an able mage. Durstan departed his mountain home of Dun Valgar for Dalaran at the age of sixteen. Studying in Dalaran Durstan enrolled into the Dalaran Academy of Magic where he was mentored by a Human mage by the name of Daren Eldridge. Daren was a venerable, powerful mage who originally came from Alterac and taught Durtstan much in his time with him. After five years of study in Dalaran, Durstan returned home to Dun Valgar. Return to Dun Valgar Dustan came home to find his own brother had grown into becoming an excellent Dwarven warrior, one that was the pride of the clan. Initially, Durstan did not let his jealousy for his brother bother him. He set up a large study in Dun Vulgar and began heavy research in the comfort of his home. Remaining in contact with his old mentor and other colleagues in Dalaran of his findings. However, after four years of silent jealousy that his brother was his father's favorite, Durstan had an outburst. Karstan and Durstan broke out into a bitter feud with one another over a beautiful young Dwarven lass named Helga, who they both dreamed of one day making their wife. After Helga chose Karstan, the mighty warrior over Durstan, the quiet mage, Durstan argued with Karstan, accusing him of always being his father's favorite. Afterwards, Durstan left quickly, bringing his research and equipment with him where he returned to Dalaran. A New Life in Dalaran Durstan returned to Dalaran, reuniting with his colleagues to find out his former mentor, Daren Eldridge had deceased recently. Durstan was overcome with grief, with his estrangement with his brother and now the loss of his mentor. Fortunately, Daren had left his private residence to Durstan in his will. Durstan took up his former mentors old residence and resumed his studies into magic, hoping to expand his power and knowledge. Durstan focused on the School of Transmutation, becoming a capable transmuter. Death of Bran After over thirty years in self-exile, Durstan received word from his brother, Karstan. Their father had died and Durstan was welcome to return home for the funeral. Now at the age of sixty-four, Durstan mourned his father and came back to Dun Valgar to pay his respects. Although the petty feud had been almost forty years ago, tensions between the brothers remained. They spoke little to one another and Durstan stayed shortly after before returning to Dalaran. With his father's death, Karstan had become the patriarch of the Frosthearth Clan. Durstan knew keeping his visit short to avoid another argument would have been best. Becoming an Archmage Once returning to Dalaran, Durstan continued the study of magic. Having mastered the School of Transmutation, Durstan looked to the School of Conjuration. After several years of intense study, Durstan became a distinguished conjurer. During his time in Dalaran, Durstan had already become a prominent figure. Popular at the academy amongst his peers, partially because of his skill in drinking contests, he had joined the Kirin Tor shortly after becoming an adept transmuter. Afterwards, he was a regular at the Ledgermain Lounge and was well known by many. Shortly after his mastery of two schools, he applied to become an Archmage. The only remaining requirement was that he create his own spell. Durstan developed a new spell that allow the caster to conjure a key made of arcane energy that can mold to fit any mundane lock and open it or lock it. The spell drew from aspects of the Conjuration and Illusion Schools. Although the spell had predominantly criminal uses, Durstan explained it could be used in the event of a key being lost. Regardless, the Council of Six were not analyzing his use of spells, but rather his ability. Impressed, Durstan was approved an became an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Shortly after becoming an Archmage, Durstan became an enforcer of the Laws of Dalaran. Not so much a police officer, but more of an investigator. Durstan did not patrol the streets of Dalaran but rather would receive case files of practitioners of illegal magics in territories that banned such practices. Durstan and the magi under his command would seek out these dangerous individuals, reprimand them, destroy their tools and hand them over to local authorities. Durstan continues this work with the Kirin Tor, dealing with every case file at his own pace. Second War After over seventy years, since the death of Bran Frosthearth, Durstan returned home again for a new reason. The Orcish Horde had invaded Loch Modan and despite his strained relationship with his brother, Durstan felt compelled to protect his home. Durstan teleported to Dun Valgar a day before the Orcs arrived. Durstan and his brother forgave each other for their stupid conflict from a century ago and faced their invaders together as brothers reunited. Although Karstan was a mighty warrior and Durstan a powerful mage, they were not able to hold back the Orcish Horde and Dun Valgar fell to the Orcs with the rest of the Loch. Karstan and his people sought refuge in Ironforge with the rest of the Hill Dwarves, but Durstan returned to Dalaran. Durstan was in Dalaran when it was attacked and burned by the Orcish Horde. Durstan's residence was looted, although much of his notes were ignored, considering they were completely useless. Although repairs for his home and replacement of some equipment later proved expensive for Durstan. However, Durstan joined the Alliance of Lordaeron and its forces against the Horde. Durstan remained with Alliance forces, fighting with them to push the Horde out of Khaz Modan. Dustan did not leave the Khaz Modan campaign, despite the greater battles elsewhere until they lifted the siege of Ironforge. Afterwards, Durstan had enough of war and returned to Dun Vulgar to help resettle his clan. Durstan remained here throughout the time between the Second War and Third War, continuing his studies with occasional visits to Dalaran. Third War When news of the fall of Lordaeron reached Durstan, he returned to Dalaran in an instant. He remained there, clearing his estate of all research and sending it to Dun Valgar. Durstan joined the rest of the mages of Dalaran in the defense of the city against the Scourge. However, Durstan and other Kirin Tor forces were unable to hold off the Scourge. When Durstan saw Archimonde summoned, he teleported outside of the city immediately, a fair distance away but not out of sight. He watched as Archimonde destroyed the city, much to his despair. Durstan returned to Dun Valgar, filled with sorrow at the lost of Dalaran, the center of magic in the Eastern Kingdoms. Even after news of Dalaran being rebuilt reached him, Durstan remained in Dun Valgar, continuing his studies where he knew it was safe. The Stormpike Guard Years after the Third War, word reached Dun Valgar of an expedition led by the Stormpike Clan into the Alterac Mountains. Karstan and Durstan both joined leaving, Dun Vulgar to their uncle, Yon. The Frosthearth Clan and the Stormpike Clan had been friends for generations, both being ruled by the Bronzebeard Clan. Karstan and Durstan had different pursuits however, Karstan sought glory in slaying the Frostwolf Clan, whereas Durstan had genuine interest in the artifacts that could be uncovered within. Both shared, however a liking to King Magni Bronzebeard's 'sovereign imperialistic imperative' directive. Durstan and Karstan both fought for the Grand Alliance in the Alterac Mountains, bravely in their own ways. According to their nature, Karstan was on the front lines, helping lead the charge and slaying orcs with his hammer. Whereas, Durstan was often on actual archaeological expeditions and when he did join the battle, he fought strategically from afar, casting spells at the charging Horde forces. Northrend After spending three years fighting for the Stormpike Guard, Karstan and Durstan both left. Karstan decided he had reaped enough glory abroad and it was time he returned home to Dun Valgar. Whereas Durstan was overwhelm with excitement when word of Dalaran's return and relocation reached him. Durstan quickly returned, purchasing a new estate, which stood over his old one and joined the fight against the Blue Dragonblight. Afterwards, due to his past in the subject, Durstan was sent to Ulduar to assist Brann Bronzebeard in his expedition there. Durstan returned to Dalaran afterwards, resuming his studies there for a short while. The Shattering After news of the death of his king and the destruction of Loch Modan, Durstan returned home once again to Dun Valgar to assist in relief efforts where he has remained since, helping his brother in the recovery of their clan. Category:Characters Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Mages Category:Kingdom of Ironforge